


Feelings Jam

by gundamGreg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamGreg/pseuds/gundamGreg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is about dave and tavros engaging in homoerotic interspecies relations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Jam

There's a problem. For as much as Dave fucks around and plays gay chicken with just about every guy in the entirety of two universes, there is the one occasion where he's not being completely ironic.

That occasion is more commonly known as Tavros Nitram. And right now, Dave is trying to get him as uncomfortable as possible. Everybody involved, and a fair amount of those who are not, are all pretty sure he's crossed the line of good-natured ribbing and started waltzing down sexual harassment lane a long time ago.

Even if he is, it's still not registering to the troll, who just covers his face and blushes bright copper, trying (and failing) to scoot away quietly.

Each time he moves away, Dave moves just that much closer, until they're pressed into the side of a human couch, Tavros trapped in the corner of the back and the armrest while Dave all but hovers over him.

And that's where it stops, because if there's one thing Dave Strider isn't, it's an alien molester. So he slinks away and returns to his original seat, picking up the X-Box controller he'd dropped. "You're no fun."

Tavros stops shaking once he hears that Dave's retreated again, and peeks out from between two splayed fingers. "Oh, you were just... joking. Again. Uhm, ok." He moves back to his seat too, grabbing his own controller just in time for Dave to land the finishing blow.

"Won again, dude," Dave drawls, leaning back smugly.

"That's not fair, you were..." Tavros tries to glare at him, but it's only half-hearted and mostly has the opposite effect of making him seem like that much more of a loser.

"All's fair in love and war," Dave responds, and Tavros frowns in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing, Nitram."

"I don't think..." Tavros starts, but then Dave glances at him, one brow raised inquisitively, and Tavros goes silent after stammering out a quick, "Uhm, ok!"

* * *

"This wouldn't be an issue if you didn't give so many mixed signals," Rose tells him later. He just shrugs, and she smiles knowingly and takes it as a go ahead, adding on, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were using this cool kid act as an emotional shield. But that couldn't be it at all, now could it Dave?"

"Enough with the snarky horseshit. How did you manage to get your mad homolust on with the glow-in-the-dark babe?" Dave asks. Rose levels him with a look that falls somewhere in between disapproving and condescending.

"I 'got my mad homolust on' by being honest with my feelings. You know, that brand of irony where you're actually not ironic. At all. You should give it a shot."

"Shit, when you put it like that it almost seems like a good idea." Dave says as flatly as ever.

"Are you finally coming to your senses?"

"I said almost," Dave reminds her, and then stands up and walks away, muttering.

Rose sighs just loud enough for Dave to hear, but not loud enough that he can accuse her of doing it on purpose, even though they both know she did. Lousy goddamn stupid snarky horseshit.

They both smile quietly to themselves.

* * *

"Man, this is getting stupid." Dave mutters one day in his bed, staring up at the metal ceiling.

"What, exactly, is getting stupid?" a voice answers, and Dave sits up, schooling his limbs into moving fluidly like he hadn't just jumped. Tavros stands at the doorway, looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asks, instead of answering.

"I was kind of, just, you know. Wondering it we could, maybe, if you wanted to, hang out without the, uhm, video games. Not that I don't like playing video games or anything, though, because I do, it's just that-"

"Man, slow down." Dave says, then leans back invitingly, and nods him over. "We can have a feelings jam if you need to. That's what it's called, right?"

"I, uh, wow. A... feelings jam?" Tavros stammers, flushing bright copper again. This time, he looks less unsettled and more flattered.

"Yeah man," Dave barrels on, only noting the reaction enough to find it interesting. "If we need to, I can make a shitty pile real quick. Smuppets or swords? Wait, fuck that, smuppets are out."

"I, uh, oh wow. We don't have to do all that, I just, uhm..."

"No, man, I insist. Gotta be culturally sensitive and shit, right?"

"I, uh... if you insist I guess I'm, pretty okay with it. Well, uhm," he pauses, and smiles up at Dave apologetically. "Maybe not with the swords, though."

"We'll figure something out. Get on in here." Dave says, sliding off the bed and looking around.

A few minutes later, they have a passable pile, made with a minimal amount of smuppets. Tavros is blushing throughout the whole ordeal, especially at the end when Dave tests it out for the first time.

"Ow, shit. Why the hell did we put records in here?" Dave complains, and Tavros just stands there, wringing his hands nervously. "Man, get your ass in here." Dave tells him once he notices.

"I, uh, you're sure?" Tavros stammers.

"Man, do I have to hold your hand through everything? I thought we got this whole conversation done before. We're having one of your feeling jams."

"I, I mean, I just, uhm..." Tavros hides his face, a bad sign. Shit, Dave thinks to himself, wondering what he did to come on too strong again. Tavros continues to mumble, though, and Dave misses it.

"Come again?" Dave asks, trying to actually listen.

"I just, don't really know, how red, exactly, this feelings jam is?" Tavros manages, amidst a veritable storm of stuttering and wavering.

"What?" Dave flatlines, only this flatness is honest because he really doesn't know what the hell Tavros is talking about.

"Oh no, wait, I thought you, uhm, knew, you know, what you were doing, and I, I mean, oh geeze, I'm sorry," Tavros starts to back toward the door.

Dave hasn't got the art of flashstepping down quite like his brother did, but it still kicks in this time as he moves to block Tavros from the door.

"Ok, I didn't make this mess for nothing." he says, and Tavros whips around and smiles nervously.

"I just don't know, if you know, exactly what you're doing?" Tavros offers hopefully.

"Wait. Am I coming onto you trollstyle?" Dave asks.

"I, uhm. Maybe?" Tavros says quietly, in a way that pretty much perfectly implies 'maybe yes.' His hands drop away from his face, though, which means there's no longer any danger of him running off.

Dave realizes this is his chance. "Alright, cool. Get in the pile then," he says, then then pauses before adding on, his voice almost breaking, "if you want to."

"I, uhm," Tavros stammers, gaping like a fish uselessly for a few moments before finally gasping out "Okay."

The records and bottles of unlabeled apple juice seem a little less imposing now that Dave is lounging on his side, watching Tavros lay there looking as nervous as ever. He stays more or less still, and Dave rolls his eyes and raises up onto his hands and knees.

Now that the confusion is ironed out, Dave figures that he doesn't have to stop the usual brand of torment. If anything, there's even less reason to. Tavros still starts to blush and shift, though, when Dave crawls over and drapes himself across the troll's body.

"I, uhm," Tavros mumbles.

"You uhm what?" Dave responds, and sits up, purposely straddling the troll's hips, his hands splayed across a surprisingly-expansive chest. "Tell me what we uhm what."

"Okay," Tavros answers quickly, and starts to calm down. "Okay, I can handle this."

"Good. What about this?" Dave asks, and starts to grind down onto Tavros' lap. "Is this 'uhm okay'?"

Tavros inhales sharply, and bites his lip as he collects himself, nodding. "Yeah, you can, keep going."

"Shit, I'm so glad you can feel this."

"I kind of can," Tavros admits quietly, and Dave slows, looking down at him.

"Kind of? You seem like you like it more than kind of. You sure you're not lying?"

"It's mostly just from, well, uhm. Watching you. Do that stuff."

"Well shit. Good thing you have a Strider doing it then." He then slows, putting on more of a show. He's pretty sure he doesn't look like a total fool with his inexperienced lapdance.

Tavros still isn't reacting downstairs, but the way he's staring at Dave can't be faked. So Dave starts to let his hands explore a bit, still swaying his hips.

When Dave finally chances a horn-grab, the response is a short gasp, followed by a drawn out groan as Tavros tilts into the hand, grimacing almost painfully. "That okay?" Dave asks, stilling with his hand still on a horn.

"It's just sensitive. Really, really sensitive."

"Cool," Dave replies, and reaches up with his other hand, grasping onto and stroking both lengthy horns.

Tavros bites back something that sounds suspiciously like a muffled sob. Dave tightens his grasp, and this time it's not muffled or bitten back as Tavros spasms from overstimulation.

That should not even be half as hot as it is. But it is to Dave, and that makes him keep going, pumping both horns hard and fast as Tavros cries out and arches his back. One well-timed groan and buck from Dave and then Tavros has tears leaking freely from the corner of his eyes. Squeezing them tighter only seems to make the flow heavier now that it's started.

Dave starts to grind more insistently, tightening his grip to pull himself down harder.His pants are way too tight now, but just as he's about to say something, Tavros reaches down, his hands shaking, and undoes his fly, palming Dave through his underwear the moment he has free access.

He's staring, hiccuping and even sniffling every now and then as he tries to keep his attention away from the hands on his horns and on the human bulge in his hand that pulses hot through the fabric. There's already visible tear streaks though, shining wetly in the low light. Dave squeezes hard and pumps particularly fast a few times, watching him grimace again as his hand pauses and the pale copper streaks shimmer brighter with more shed tears.

Then he whimpers and Dave's stomach clenches. When he leans down and presses his lips over Tavros', he finds that that effectively unsilences the troll, who in trying to reciprocate, starts to gasp out sobs that Dave drinks down eagerly.

The whimpering becomes more frenzied and frantic as Dave refuses to slow down. When they part for air, Tavros whines, sucking in air like he's about to bawl it right back out. "Fuck, you okay?" Dave asks, even though he can feel the roiling in his stomach slowly dip lower.

"I don't know why," Tavros responds, and he peeks up just enough to stare at Dave with watery eyes. "Just don't stop, don't stop. I'll try to stop crying, I don't know why..."

"Do it," Dave says before he can censor himself, and Tavros looks embarrassed, closing his eyes as he stopped clenching his teeth shut. Once the first full-bodied whine slips out, the rest follows in a torrent of whimpery desperate crying.

Dave is pretty sure that shouldn't send a jolt of heat straight through him like it does, but he ignores that in favor of closing his eyes and just listening, increasing it as he pleases by stroking the horns harder.

Finally, Tavros nearly shrieks, and then full-on sobs as orgasm wracks through him. Dave works his hips against the hand that's stilled tight against him, and his eyes are still closed.

He imagines himself sliding it in while Tavros cries like that, and that's what finally makes him groan solidly and go still himself.

By the time he can open his eyes back up, Tavros is wiping at his face hurriedly, but ends up just smearing the tears. Dave figures it's ok to let himself breath heavily with exertion, rolling off of Tavros and settling in next to him before he just slumps over.

He stiffens and grimaces, and Tavros pauses to stare at him worriedly.

"Why the hell did we decide to put records in the pile?" Dave asks once more.


End file.
